


for the love of family

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x16 Coda, Background Malec, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: She made a promise to herself that she would never be the one to call first… but sometimes circumstances call for the breaking of promises. And she would compromise everything she ever wanted for herself for the sake of her children. And, for this moment in particular, for the sake of Alec's happiness. (a 3x16 coda)





	for the love of family

**Author's Note:**

> 3x16 coda, so spoilers for this week's episode follow!

Maryse promised herself that she would never go back to him first. She would contact him during their arranged meetings when she got to spend some time with Max outside of his studies but that was it. Only the minimal amount of contact needed to exchange pleasantries so as to not upset her son and then be on her way, leaving Robert behind, a part of her past she’s so desperate to move beyond. 

_ It’s important for me to see you move on… to see you be happy. _

She is moving on. From Robert, not Lucian. 

She is happy. With Lucian, not Robert. Not anyone else. 

She made a promise to herself that she would never be the one to call first… but sometimes circumstances call for the breaking of promises. And she would compromise everything she ever wanted for herself for the sake of her children. And, for this moment in particular, for the sake of Alec's happiness. 

She approaches Robert with a smile that is forced for the sake of pleasantries. She’s doing this for Alec, she reminds herself, and putting Robert off or starting a fight is only going to end in coming back empty-handed. That simply won’t do, not when she wants nothing more than to see that look of pure joy on her son’s face over and over again as often as possible. 

And for that, she needs Robert. 

More specifically, she needs his ring. 

“Robert,” she greets, and when he reaches out for a hug in greeting she grins and bears it. She’s sacrificed more of her pride for less in the past. “It’s good to see you. You’re looking well.” 

“I am,” he agrees, with a smile so wide it shows wrinkles around his eyes, reaching all the way up to his ears. She tries to ignore the hurt she feels over the realization that she isn’t sure she ever saw him smile like that before, while they were together. “As are you. Mundane life seems to suit you.” 

She wonders if he means for it to feel like the stab in the chest that it does, or if he’s truly just that obtuse. Her smile falters for the briefest of seconds but she doubts he’s paying enough attention to notice. 

“Yes, well, I’m pleasantly surprised surprised how well I’m taking to it.” She wants to brag about her new life, about her time reconnecting with Lucian, to make it very clear that she’s doing just fine on her own with the love and support of her friends and family… but she doesn’t. This isn’t about her, she reminds herself again. 

“I’m not. You always were the strong one.” Robert states, and this time there is no knife. This time, she smiles back properly. She was, wasn’t she? And she still is. Which is why he came when she called, and why he’s holding a small black box in his hands. 

“You brought the ring?” She asks, holding her hand out. 

“Yes…” he says, but hesitates, his gaze turning down to it. “But I’m not sure about this, Maryse. Do you really think it’s best?” 

“Yes.” She says the word without any doubt, without any hesitation. “You weren’t there, Robert. You didn’t see the look on his face when he asked… This is everything we’ve ever wanted for our children. The happiness we all deserve to find in life - Alec has it.  _ They have it.  _ Everything love and a marriage should be - everything our’s couldn’t be.” 

She allows this moment between them, giving them both a moment to feel it. They tried, they tried for the best of reasons, at the time, but not the  _ right _ reasons.

“Alexander is going to change the world, and he’s going to do it with Magnus by his side. And that, Robert, is the legacy you want the Lightwood name associated with.” She pauses, considering her next choice of words carefully. They’re a gamble that might backfire as easily as work in her favor, but they slip out before she can stop them. “Not wasting away in a box in the attic because you’re being stubborn.” She sighs. “I know I gave it back to you, but… if I still had it, I can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather it end up. Can you?” 

Robert considers her words. She doesn’t know what part of him to appeal to in order to get this ring for Alec, but whatever part it is, she’ll do it. She’ll beg if she has to, though she prays to the Angel it doesn’t come to that. 

And it doesn’t. 

“If you’re certain.” He holds the box out, hesitating another moment before placing it into her outstretched palm. 

Maryse practically snatches her hand back to her side once she has it, tucking it carefully way in her purse. 

“Thank you,” she says, and means it. “It was good to see you again,” she adds, not meaning it at all. 

She turns and walks away without waiting for his response, pulling out her phone to text Alec. 

_ ‘Meet me at the bookshop. I have a something for you.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
